1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to rotary hydrotherapy jet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various hydrotherapy jets have been developed in the past, for use in spas, hot tubs and bath tubs, that discharge an aerated stream of water in a rotating pattern. Such jets have been found to produce a pleasing massaging effect for many users, and have become quite popular.
One prior approach utilizes a rotary plug having one or more fixed-in-place, angled discharge conduits that receive a jet flow from a venturi nozzle. The angular displacement of the conduits results in rotation of the rotary plug. For example, see Waterway "1997 Product Catalog", page 2, Model Nos. 210-6750, 210-7750, 210-6070, 210-6170, 210-6370, and 210-6410. While these jets do provide an aerated stream of water in a rotating pattern, the direction of the flow is fixed and non-adjustable.
To overcome the drawbacks of the rotary plug design, jets were developed with an adjustable discharge tube. Example of this type of system are given in U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,447 and in Waterway "1997 Product Catalog", page 2, Model Nos. 210-6080, 210-6090, 210-6180, 210-6190, 210-6390, and 210-6400. While these jets have some degree of adjustability, they offer limited flexibility to adjust the output flow stream.